Reflections, Refractions:
by Echofalls
Summary: A new student, a christmas concert, and a strange mirror cause havoc. But can these strange omens fortell and end far worse than anything of Haruhi's making...? With a dollop of the Persona Series and a dash of Lovecraft.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reflections, Refractions: **_

_A new student, a christmas concert, and a strange mirror cause havoc . But can these strange omens fortell an end far worse than anything of Haruhi's making...? _

_December 31st: _

Dark skies above, swirling with storm clouds. A masked figure in black floated before the SOS Brigade, coat flapping wildly in the vicious winds around them. Masks, pallid and faceless floated around the dark figure, they clutched a book in one hand, and looked down on the brigade with golden eyes that burned like suns.  
'_I am the Herald of my Master, I am the bringer of the End Times. Farewell, foolish children of Man.' _  
'What's happening?!' Mikuru Asahina had to shout to be heard above the roar of the wind.  
Yuki Nagato provided the answer, her voice was calm and emotionless, the answer blood-chilling.  
'The end of the world.'

_November 7th: _

_- Morning -_

'Shh. Hush, we have a new student joining us today.'  
The chatter of the classroom died down, teacher standing with arms folded, staring at them. He commanded the attention of the room, the slim figure next to him was a mere shadow in comparison. Uniform wrapped tightly around him with a schoolbag hanging down his left side, with his arms hugging his own body tightly. Long, dark hair to his shoulders, hiding his face.  
'Introduce yourself.' One hand pressed against the student's back, forcing him forwards slightly. The student looked up, face emerging with pale skin and blue eyes.  
'I-I'm Sasuke Narutepp. Pleased to meet you all.' He managed, voice quavering from nerves.

_I don't think much of the new guy. Frankly, I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just pissed himself from nerves, right there. _  
Kyon tapped his fingers against his desk, running over his textbooks once more just for something to do.  
_What sort of insanity will Haruhi drag us into today...? _  
He didn't even need to look back to know that she had a scheming expression on her face, she was planning something... Odd.

_- After School -_

The SOS Brigade clubroom was already filled with the three other members, Haruhi herself was bizzarely absent.

'What do you think of the elephant in the room?' Koizumi wondered, leaning back in his chair and looking at the other side of the room, behind Asahina- who had yet to be dressed in anything ridiculous. Kyon found it pretty difficult to miss the new addition to the room; attatched to the far end of the right wall, was a large, full length, golden framed mirror; the very top decorated with the figure of a toga wrapped deity, head split into two faces, looking in each direction- one seemingly more... sinister than the other, perhaps that was just the light...

'Where did that come from?' He took his seat, watching his reflection stare back at him.  
_Oo... Hello. If I tilt to the right slightly... I can get a good look at Miss Asahina's- _

'The mirror was deposited in the room early this morning. The figure crafted on top is Janus, a God of Roman lore.' Nagato stated, staring Kyon in the eyes. 'God of Doors, Beginnings, and Endings. Transition. Able to see the past, present, and future at once.'

_Where could Haruhi be? No doubt enacting some insane scheme.._.  
He had barely thought that before the clubroom door flew open and Haruhi entered, dragging the new student- what was his name; Sasuke -_something-_ along by his wrist. Sasuke himself looked very frightened and confused as to what was happening.

'Good news! New member!'  
'W-what's going on...?'  
The scrape of a chair against the floor, Nagato was on her feet, staring at him. 'You... You are not welcome here.'

'What the-? Nagato!' Kyon was surprised by her sudden outburst.

'Why am I not welcome...? Your leader seemed very... eager.' Sasuke admitted in a desperate sigh.  
'...? Of _course_ he's welcome here!' Haruhi hit him playfully on the back, sending Sasuke stumbling forwards slightly. 'Now, come on! Let's get on with today's meeting!'

_November 8th: _

_- After School-_

'Hey, where's Asahina?' Kyon looked around the clubroom when he arrived, the timid girl was unusally absent, Sasuke occupied her empty seat, rifling through his schoolbag for a book.  
'No idea. Maybe she's off ill? It's not unusual.' Koizumi wondered, leaning back in his chair with arms folded.

Sasuke glanced up from his rifling.  
'Umm... Nagato-san, was it?'

The girl nodded, eyes not leaving him.  
'Do... I have something on my face?' He flashed a small, charming smile. She didn't react. 'Or... Do you just like to look at me?'  
'No. I know you... You are familliar...'

'...?' Confusion clouded the male's features. 'Have we met before?'

_What's with those two...? Then again... This is hardly the first weird thing to happen..._  
Kyon hung his head, sighing desperatly as he heard the inevitable footsteps of Haruhi approaching. The door flew open once again and Haruhi entered with a bag, no doubt containing whatever insane costume she would get Asahina to wear-  
'Where's...?' She looked around, scanning the room desperatly. 'Well, that sucks...' Frowning, she threw the bag onto the table, a colourful princess hat tumbling onto the desk. Kyon felt a strange mixture of relief and sadness about Asahina not wearing it.  
'Asahina's not in. Apparently, she's off sick.' Koizumi explained.

'Lame!' Haruhi snorted, Kyon quickly glanced over to Koizumi, the Esper looking back and their eyes locked for a second, they both nodded subtly.  
'Why don't we find something else to do?' Kyon suggested, thinking on the spot. 'I heard that there was a sighting of a... A... um...'  
'A little grey man!' Koizumi joined in. 'It was...'  
'Just off the school grounds.' Kyon jumped back in. 'Could be an example of alien life. They seemed specifically interested in you, Haruhi.'  
_Idiot! She's eccentric... Not a ditz!  
_'Aliens... On the schoolground... Looking for me?' Haruhi's brain took a while to process it. 'Quickly! Everyone up and about!' She shot out the door like fireworks had been taped to her shoes.  
_Then again... _

_Next Chapter:_

_Koizumi: _The police are all around the school, they found a dead body.

_Sasuke: _Help us, Ms Nagato!

_Kyon: So we're suddenly in Wonderland...?_

Kyon?: _**I am sick of walking on eggshells around this obnoxious brat!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_November 10th: _

Asahina was still off. Of course, most students tended to catch colds around this time of year, so Kyon didn't really find it that impossible. Haruhi appeared to have gotten over her absence by now, and the costumes had been stacked up in one corner, waiting for her return.  
'... And we're done for the day! Not to mention that perverted stalker on the grounds, covered in soot! Not an alien at all!'  
Sasuke snickered softly, disguising it as a cough, his expression melting into a frown. 'We had to spend the entire day looking for it. Unamusing...'  
The brigade had finally broken up. Kyon looked up, from this position he could see the schoolgrounds reflected in the mirror, the evening light tricking down on the courtyard-?  
_Huh?! _  
He was positive he saw Asahina running across the courtyard, she looked distraught. Springing to his feet, Kyon ran to the window and looked down, scanning the courtyard. She was nowhere to be seen.  
_Did I.. imagine it...?_

_November 17th: _

Now... Now Kyon began to worry. She had been gone for over a week, a simple cold would have a hard time of putting down a normal human, Asahina was from the far future, no doubt she would be immune to such petty things as the common cold. Another day, another meeting of Haruhi's useless ramblings. Night fell, he found sleep impossible, the clock next to him ticking arrogantly against the silence. Darkness filled the streets at midnight, the stars blotted out and seeming now non-existant. With an annoyed groan, Kyon sat up.  
_Ugh... Who am I kidding...? I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate... _  
His curiosity peaked at the sound of police sirens in the distance.  
_Did something happen...? _  
His phone began to ring not long after; Koizumi. What could he want?  
'_K-Kyon!'  
_'What...? Do you know what time it is?'  
'_The police are all around the school. They found a dead body...'_  
'...?! W-who died?' Worry filled his voice.  
'_I-I only saw her for a moment, but I'm sure... It's Miss Asahina. She looked like she'd died of fright. Damnit, why did this happen?!' _  
The phone slipped from Kyon's grasp and tumbled to the floor.  
'_Kyon...? You still there? Hello...?!' _

He slumped to his knees. Depression filling his heart and shrouding the room in darkness...

_**My, my... We aren't getting off to a good start are we, "Kyon-kun"? So... Let's think... Let's retrace our steps and resolve this paradox before it destroys the timeline...**__  
_

The alarm woke Kyon from hazy dreams, barely managing to sit up before his sister burst in to officially wake him.  
'Mom says that she's making scrambled eggs on toast!'

Kyon woke up fully, brain working again. Didn't they run out of eggs the last time they had that? Did she buy some more when he was out...?  
'Mom says that we're using the last of the eggs! If you don't come down you won't get any later!'  
_Haven't I heard this all before...? _

_November 10th: _

Somehow time had rewound to the start of the week, Based on the reactions- or lack of- from the others, he was the only one who had noticed.  
'... And we're done for the day! Not to mention that perverted stalker on the grounds, covered in soot! Not an alien at all!'  
Sasuke snickered softly, disguising it as a cough, his expression melting into a frown. 'We had to spend the entire day looking for it. Unamusing...'

_Shut up, Haruhi! Miss Asahina will turn up dead in seven days! We don't even know what hapened or where to start looking! All you can think about is a homeless pervert?!  
_He made a mental note and a large effort to grab Koizumi's attention.

_C'mon, damnit! The one time I need you to read my mind! Useless Esper! _

'Hey, Koizumi.' He called out after Haruhi had left, but before he could follow.  
'Huh? You look a bit unsettled.'  
'Right, so... say that I'm reliving this week.'  
'Mm...?' Koizumi's expression read mild disbelief.  
'At the end of this week, at midnight, you call me to say that the police found miss Asahina, dead.'  
Shock flitted across Koizumi's face. 'She dies...?'  
'I need you to sense about the school, find something- a lead, anything!- to tell us where she's gone!'  
'Give me a moment.'

The clock ticked quietly in the background as Kyon locked the door to prevent any of Haruhi's sudden returns. The Esper closed his eyes, feeling about with his sixth sense.

The whistle of the wind through the trees...

The last few students departing under twilight skies...

The echo of footsteps not in this world...  
A flint of Mikuru Asahina's hair in the light, her breathing as she ran- just for a second he could smell her perfume! He turned, trying to locate her...  
'Hmm...?' He opened his eeys and looked back, eyes seeming almost red. The mirror, the only new thing in the room. 'Huh?!'  
Kyon stood with his back to the mirror, but his reflection turned to look at him, face twisted into a dark sneer, eyes aglow hellfire gold!  
'Move!' The Esper seized his wrists and pulled him away, the reflection dissipated back into the room, slightly distorted.  
'Woah! What?' Kyon turned, stopping as he saw the mirror. 'The Janus Mirror...'

It came back to him now.  
_I saw Miss Asahina in the reflection, but when I looked out the window she wasn't there!_

Kyon softly rested his palms against the glass, fingerprints be damned-!  
A surprised cry escaped him as the glass gave way, and he fell through, Sasuke and Koizumi moving quickly to grab his legs.  
'W-what the-?!' Sasuke was shocked. 'Is this what you meant by "_Weird stuff"?!'_  
'Hey, there's... A space in here.' Kyon's voice carried back, echoing.  
'What do you mean... "In here"?' Sasuke wondered. 'How can he even be inside the mirror?!'

'You get used to it.' Koizumi groaned, frowning as he heard the locked door rattle. 'Oh crap!'  
'Why is the door locked?! Someone let me in!' It was Haruhi!  
'What do we do?!' Sasuke looked around, panicking. 'Help us, Nagato-san!'  
Tripping over his own shoelaces, Sasuke crashed into Koizumi and sent them all into the mirror. The rippling surface of glass returned to normal. Nagato put her book down and calmly gathered the boys' belongings and hid them in a cupboard. Haruhi almost fell into the room as she unlocked the door.

'They have gone home to study.' Nagato explained to Haruhi's confusion.

The wind was knocked from their lungs as they crashed onto the cold, grassy ground.  
'Ugh... Ow.' Kyon graoned, looking around; the skies above were dark, shrouded in an eclipse of an abnormally large moon. They were in a large walled garden, cast into shadow by the large castle that stretched before them.  
'Where is this...?' The Esper looked around. 'How are we outside?!'  
Sasuke seemed terrified.  
'Didn't was fall through a mirror...?'

_So we're suddenly in Wonderland... Great. _

The inside of the castle was shadowy and dark, only slightly warmer than outside.  
'...? Mikuru!' Koizumi shot off into the darkness, chasing after something that he had either seen or sensed. He was swallowed up by the darkness in seconds, leaving only the two remaining.

'Uh...' Sasuke looked around. 'Which... Way did he go?'  
_Why did you have to say that...?_

Hopefully they had found the path that Koizumi had taken, the corridor stretched into darkness no matter what way they looked. A glimmer of hope lingered in the distant voice.  
'... _Kyon's been so kind to me. He never forces me to dress up...He's never rude to me- or openly perverted... I don't deserve his kindness.'_  
'Miss Asahina!' Kyon called out, looking around.  
'Asahina-san?' Sasuke wondered, hugging himself nervously.  
'_**"Kyon's so kind!" That's hilarious...'**_ Their blood was chilled at that echoing, twisted impersonation of Kyon's own voice. He turned, eyes going wide at seeing who emerged from the darkness, sneering at a hidden joke, the eyes burning an unearthly golden colour as they watched his horrified face. A dark blue scarf blew in an undetectable breeze, hands in pockets, but one withdrawn to gesture to Kyon. '_**Isn't that right, other me?' **_  
The twisted, sneering face was his own.

'W-what are you? Who are you?!' Kyon struggled for an explanation as his brain struggled to process it.  
'_**I am you.**_' The other Kyon replied, pointing accusingly.  
'My, my, my...' Sasuke chewed his fingernails nervously. 'There's... two of him...'  
The other Kyon took a sharp step forwards, grinning manically. '_**I am the Shadow of your true self. You can't hide things from me! You hate Haruhi! Everything she wants to do sucks! "Let's look for aliens!" Searching for Espers? Being dragged around and abused? I am sick of walking on eggshells around this obnoxious brat!'**_ The Shadow's eyes seemed to glow brighter, the gold melting and swirling into cosmic nebulas, raging suns and back into soft gold once more. '_**You can't deny it!'**_ It's voice was an inhuman growl, slick with venom. '_**Don't even try!'**_

'Don't reject it, Kyon. It'll freak out and bring the whole castle down on our heads if you do.' Sasuke could no longer chew his fignernails and his eyes darted nervously between the two. 'You... You have to admit it's you.'  
'You're me...? You're me, you're me, you're me...' he repeated it like an insane mantra.  
The Shadow chuckled deeply. '_**Hmph. You've got to mean it. So... Don't you just want to strangle the life from Haruhi? Ahh... To feel her life fade from under our fingers around her neck-! To watch the light leave her eyes! If she didn't have those... powers, we would've done her in long ago! We still could. A grab to the head, a quick twist of the neck! Snap! No more walking on eggshells! No more Closed Space! No more universal rewrites!'**_  
Kyon began to tremble visibly at the Shadow's words, he turned away in disgust. 'No. You... You're-'

Sasuke gave a frightened whimper. 'K-Kyon, no!'  
'You're... not...'  
'_**Haruhi needs a black eye or two!' **_The Shadow grabbed his shoulder. '_**That's how she'll learn respect! She needs to learn the value of other's lives-! Oh? You thought you could hide that too...? Why don't we talk about your own subconscious desires? How it is that you-'**_  
'I KNOW THAT!' Kyon bellowed, a dam within him broken and loose emotions spilling out, interruping it mid flow. The grip on his shoulder changed; softer, reassuring, and bathed in a pale blue glow. Crystaline feathers blew past on the breeze. He looked back, the figure was tall, clothed in whites and light blues, the face was half hidden beneath a mask of soft blue feathers, glitter set around the eyes. Kyon knew that face; it was his own, older, adult. It's hair was longer and wavy past the shoulders and blowing softly in the breeze.

'You're me...'

_Morpheus, Shaper of Dreams..._  
The other nodded, dissolving into a bright light, leaving only a white mask hovering in the air. Kyon took it, it vanished and left him with a strange sense of inner peace.

'That was incredible.' He found Sasuke by his side, helping him stand- when did he collapse to his knees? 'Are you alright, Kyon?'  
'I'll.. be fine. Let's go and... find Koizumi before he gets into trouble.'

_Next Chapter:_

Koizumi: No. Please, _anything _but that!

Koizumi: You aren't real! _You aren't real!_

Sasuke: I-it turned into a monster!

Koizumi?: _**Oh, my, my, my!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Itsuki Koizumi stared ahead in disbelef, his brain struggling in vain to process what it was witnessing.

'T-that's me... Who are you?'  
'_**I'm Itsuki Koizumi, nice to meet you!'**_

'N-no way! _I'm _Itsuki Koizumi-!'  
'_**I'm Itsuki Koizumi **__**too**__**...'**_ His golden eyed double stated with a pleased grin.  
'Koizumi!' Kyon and Sasuke burst into view, the darkness slipping away behind them.  
'_**Oh, my, my, my!**_' The other Koizumi began to fan himself, delighted and blushing lightly.  
Koizumi's expression exploded into fear. 'No. Please, _anything_ but that!'

'_**Why not...? If I don't tell, no-one else will.'**_ The Shadow strode across the hall, moving to slide next to Kyon, golden eyes sparkling with emotions.  
_Oh God, please, tell me it's not... _  
'_**I think I love you!'**_ The Shadow hugged him, blushing deeply in a pink tinge.  
_It did._ Kyon gulped deeply, trying to pry it off. _Oh, God it's humping me!_  
'_**Don't leave me, Kyooon. I can't make a move without you- I don't want to go, I won't be able to protect you otherwise! You stimulate our symbosis! Without you I'd grind to a halt! The Organization doesn't want an Esper without motivation!'**_ The Shadow was quickly becoming hysterical, hugging Kyon tighter and tighter as he tried to throw it off.

'Shut up!' Koizumi's facade finally broke, he clenched his fists as he snarled at the Shadow.  
'_**Buy why...? I'll dispose of Haruhi, then Kyon can only look at me- because she won't be there! I'll remove Mikuru and Yuki too! Anything to keep his attention! That's all I want! That's how I really feel!'**_  
'Shut up! You aren't real! _You aren't real!'_  
Sasuke shook his head. 'Koizumi-san! Calm down!'  
'He's a liar! T-that isn't me!'

'Oh no... He just rejected it...' Sasuke began to tremble in fright.  
The Shadow released Kyon and began to chuckle, eyes burning brightly, it threw back it's head and howled with laughter, form being smothered in darkness. An extreme heat was Kyon's first warning, he took a sharp step back as he saw it; a towering figure clad in crimson , they relaxed in midair, legs crossed and arms relaxing behind their head, a long crimson cape trailing down to rest on the floor. Golden gauntlets encased it's hands and it's face was a dark void with only blood red eyes staring out. Balls of liquid flame encirled it's waist and around it's neck it wore a choker with a heart shaped lock, partly cracked, and either side of the locket was imprinted the numerals "_XIX"_.  
'_**I am the Shadow of your true self.'**_  
'Waah!' Sasuke gave a cry of fright, cowering behind Kyon. 'I-It turned into a monster! This is bad, bad, _bad!_'

Koizumi gave a frightened whimper as it turned it's burning gaze towards him, losing it's relaxed posture and launching a ball of flame at him. He was knocked cleanly aside by Sasuke tackling him. The flames scorched the floor but left them untouched. Furious, the Shadow turned it's gaze on Sasuke.

'_**Don't get in my way!'**_

'Kyon, help!' Sasuke begged.

'W-what can I do?'

_Allow me..._

As though it were the most natural thing in the world, he brought a hand to his face, feeling an energy build, his hand came away with the same mask as before, it brimmed with energy.  
'Morpheus.' On his summon the mask exploded into a raging blue light, his other self appearing beside him, arms folded and regarding the berserk Shadow with a faint, cynical interest. Kyon himself felt a strange energy, it made him feel powerful, godlike. A small smirk curled at the edges of his lips and spoke.  
'Get him.'

Itsuki Koizumi gasped softly as he registered the thing turning it's gaze back to him.

'_**You're still there? Die already!**_'  
He cried out sharply as bands of psychic energy grabbed his wrists and pulled him from the floor, up to eye level with the creature.  
'_**How would you like to go? For me to boil your fluids, or just barbeque you?'**_  
It cried out sharply as Morpheus' boot kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the corridor to smack into a wall at the far end. Koizumi crashed to the floor as the bonds faded.  
'Koizumi-san...' Sasuke crouched next to him. 'Do you really feel that way?'  
'I... No... I don't know.'  
'If you don't do something about this thing, it'll burn us all to ashes. Look, it doesn't matter if you don't completely feel that way. That _thing_ was born from you, a small, dark part of you perhaps, but it's still you.'  
He looked over at the Shadow, which was currently launching ball after ball of fire at Morpheus, the other trying quickly to dodge it. 'So, that's a part of me, huh...? The pathetic part of me that I pretended didn't exist...'

'_**Ugh...?!'**_ The Shadow howled, it's form flickering with reflective glass. '_**A-are you seriously going to acknowledge my existence?! Keep screaming in your head over and over; "But I like girls!" It's not going to change things!'**_  
It was pinned to the wall by the other, balls of fire flickering and fading away.  
'I-it's getting weak! Finish it, Kyon!' Sasuke punched the air.  
Morpheus, with a roar of effort, ripped a iron bracket from the wall and stabbed the Shadow right through the heart. It screamed as it exploded into darkness, leaving it's human form behind on the floor, staring weakly at Koizumi, searching for something in his eyes.  
The Esper strode to it, crouching down and lightly resting a hand on it.  
'You... are a part of me, a part of me that I didn't want to admit existed, but you're still me. We'll figure this out together.'  
'_**Yeah...'**_ With a sad smile it nodded, form dissolving into a bright blue light, standing before him, tall, proud and regal was a figure glad in a crimson suit, a half cape over his left side and arm, and polished shoes-

_Seriously, Koizumi? Cuban heels? _

_-_ Gloves laced with golden stitching, and face hidden partly beneath a crimson mask shaped like raging flames, the image was that of an older Itsuki.

'Yes. You're me.'  
'_I am you, I am your other face. Apollo, Lord of the Burning Sun.'_

'We... Have to rescue Mikuru.'  
'No!' Sasuke dived in front of the two, stopping them. 'You're both too exhausted right now. Look, you said that we have until the end of the week. Wait until tomorrow and come back.'  
'Yeah. Think I'm getting a headache.' Koizumi muttered, rubbing his head in frustration. 'Let's go back the way we came.'

'You have returned.' Nagato stated, watching them emerge from the mirror, one by one. 'Haruhi Suzumiya has returned home. I have stood guard for you. Two hours and 23.5 minutes have passed since you entered the other world.' She placed her book aside. 'Please tell me of all the events that you have witnessed, I will catagorize them and search for the relevant data.'

_Next Chapter:_

Sasuke: A Persona is one's heart given form.

Koizumi: Mikuru?!

Mikuru: You're wrong...

Mikuru?: _**I am sick to death of these damn chains!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_November 11th: _

Harui had finished pestering them for the day. Out the door in a flash, she gave the SOS members a chance to converge and discuss.  
'Ok, Nagato. Did you find anything?' Kyon looked to the purple haired alien.  
'...Yes. The creatures you faced within come from human psychology.'  
'They're from psychology?'  
'Correct. The creatures you encountered within that copied your forms are known as "Shadows".'  
'Shadows...?' Sasuke mulled it over. 'A Shadow is our dark side... It's our insecurities, our fears and weaknesses, everything we don't like about ourselves and pretend doesn't exist.'  
As Sasuke drew breath, Kyon heard Koizumi swallow thickly.

'When a Shadow is brought under the control of the ego, it becomes a Persona... Someone once told me; "A Persona is one's heart given form. Reflecting back a facade at the world to help us through life's hardships. The Gods and creatures of man's myth."'

Nagato had stayed behind once again to deal with Haruhi in the likely event that she came back. In the darkness of the castle, they had been drawn by the echoing sounds of a voice.  
_How big is this place, anyway? _

The grand doors before them opened into a vast ballroom.  
'Mikuru?!'  
'Asahina-san?'

The ballroom was dimly lit by several chandeliers, the candles burning in their holders. Mikuru Asahina sat on the floor, distraught. Another Mikuru Asahina stood opposite her.  
'I knew it, her Shadow's here too.' Sasuke realised.  
'_**Aren't you a disgrace? Is this funny to you?! Is it something you enjoy, looking like a fool?!'**_  
'No...' Asahina hugged herself, somehow managing to look even more pitiable. 'I don't!'  
'_**You squeak like a mouse in a trap! You are a disgrace! Crying like a child at every movement Haruhi makes agaisnt you!'**_  
'S-stop it...'  
_**'I have no freedom in my life!'**_ The Shadow stamped a foot on the ground, frustrated. '_**I can't get anything done because Haruhi keeps playing dress-up! I can't stop her because my superiors wouldn't want that!'**_  
Asahina tangled her hands in her hair, shaking her head. 'You're wrong...'  
The Shadow snorted and looked away, disgusted. '_**"Harhui Obliviousness"? "Classified information"? I am sick to death of this damn chains!'**_  
'...No...' She covered her ears, shaking in denial.

'_**GROW UP! Stand up for yourself for once in your life! You'll never grow into strong woman with that attitude!'**_  
Asahina cried out as her Shadow slapped her across the face, furious.

Kyon knew he should stop this. He really should...  
_But angry Asahina on cute Asahina... It's not wrong if I watch for a little longer, right? _  
'_**Look, everyone else here sees how pathetic you are!'**_ The Shadow glanced to the party.  
_Ugh, but those eyes... Sex appeal; Zero. _

'_**"Let's play dress up and sexual assualt with Haruhi and the SOS Brigade!" What a bunch of bullshit!'**_  
'...?! How... dare you.' Asahina looked up, expression mildly annoyed.

_She just swore...? Sasuke did say that Shadows had no restraints, but... Damn. _  
'_**This is me, this is how I truly feel! Isn't that right... Me?**_'  
'No...' Asahina stood unsteadily, meeting her Shadow's gaze. She freaked out. 'NO! You're not me!'

_Uh-oh... Here we go again..._

The Shadow closed it's eyes, smirking.  
'_**Ohh, this feels excellent. This is me! This is who I really am!'**_  
With an ecstatic giggle, the girl's Shadow self exploded into a flood of darkness. What was left was a winged, feathered mannequin, covered in colourful patchwork clothes. Shackles and chains wound around it's neck, wrists and ankles. The face was a porcelain mask, drawn on in a clown's face. '_**I am the Shadow of your true self...**_'  
_Yeah... That's not going to give me nightmares._

'Get it, guys!' Sasuke took cover behind a pillar, peeking out. 'I'll try to help calm Asahina-san down.'

'_Morpheus!'_  
'_Apollo!'_

The facets of their psyches attacked, charging towards it.  
'_**Hmph!'**_ The Shadow cast it's arms out, wings flapping down heavy gales, the winds strong enough to tear tiles from the floor.  
'Waaah!' Sasuke had abandonded trying to reach Asahina and was instead clinging to the pillar for dear life. 'We're gonna get blown away!'

'It's not me. It's not me... I'm not like that...' Asahina had curled up into a protective ball, rocking back and forth.  
'Do something, one of you!'

A rain of fire was launched from Apollo's hands, scorching the floor and burning one of the Shadow's wings, charred feathers falling to the floor.  
Sasuke clawed his was towards Asahina, inch by inch he made progress, a fierce determination was revealed in his eyes as his hair was blown back.  
'Asahina-san! If you don't stop this thing it _will_ kill Kyon! Do you want that?!'  
'N-no...' She sobbed, not uncurling.

'Then you need to... To realize that this world is not all light and fluff! The universe is filled with horrors and nothing there cares if you live or die! You're just a blip on the cosmic radar- and this isn't helping matters, is it?! But that other you is still you! It's a source of strength that you'll need! If you don't stand up for yourself and show some assertion, you'll be trampled on for the rest of your life! Is that what you want?!'

'_**Exactly! I can't do anything on my own! I'm helpless!'**_ The Shadow shrieked, leaping to one side to avoid Morpheus going for a grapple. '_**Stuck in a rut and abused!'**_

'I don't know where to look...' Asahina whispered. 'Where do I begin...?'  
'Mikuru, you're not alone!' Koizumi's voice reached her. 'We've all got something that we can't show! Parts of ourselves that are too awful for even us! But we're here, we'll help you take the first few steps!'  
'We're your friends!' Kyon chimed in.  
'Friends...' Mikuru looked up, eyes sparkling with emotions. 'You'll help me...'

_**'You're LYING!'**_ The Shadow Asahina howled as it began to weaken with Asahina's epiphany. She was slammed down into the floor, pinned down by Morpheus' foot on her back.  
'Finish her, Koizumi!' Kyon ordered, flinching away at the screams as the Shadow was burned alive, charred into ashes. The winds finally died down, allowing Asahina to stand up and took unsteady steps towards the flickering Shadow's form.

'I'm... sorry I didn't acknowledge your voice before...' She softly took it's hands, staring straight into those unholy golden eyes. 'It may take time, but... One day, I'll be able to stand on my own two feet and say; "I am a strong, independant woman."' She pulled it into a hug, voice a whisper. 'You are a part of me.'  
'_**Yes...'**_ The Shadow shed a single tear of joy, form dissolving into a bright light. The figure before her was wrapped in shimmering silken clothing and dyed cotton shawls, an elegant, slim woman with long hair and feathered arms resembling wings, face concealed partly behind a white feathered mask.  
'_I am Isis, Mother of Rebirth...'_

Yuki Nagato did not even look up as the mirror rippled, a voice echoing out from within.  
'_Nagato-san..? Psst, Nagato-san! Is it clear there?'_ Sasuke wondered.  
'Haruhi Suzumiya has left. You may return.'  
They emerged from the mirror one by one, Asahina never looked so pleased to see the SOS clubroom. The sun was setting in the horizon, sending burning rays into the clubroom.  
_We did it..._

_November 12th: _

'What happened to you? How did you get in there?'  
Asahina stared at the table with Kyon's question.  
'I don't know... It was dark. I remember coming back to pick up a bag I left behind... It was really dark. There was some... _thing_ in here with me. Then... I was there.'

_A mystery...? Great. _ _Some-"Thing"? What could it be? Ugh, no doubt involved with Haruhi in some way. _ _Why shouldn't it be? _  
'How is it possible for it to be getting colder? I think the bottom's fallen off my thermometor.' Sasuke rummaged around in his bag, searching.  
_Did I just see a copy of the Necronomicon? Surely he doesn't believe in that stuff!  
_Hey, Sasuke.'  
'Hmm?' He looked up.  
_All his books are Lovecraft's work...  
_'Have you read the "Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath"?'  
Sasuke's expression lit up at his question. 'I have! I love that story, it's one of my favourites! Of course, he trails off on the descriptions quite often, but I love Carter's final encounter with the Dark Pharoah, Nyarlathotep is awesome, the Crawling Chaos is so... smug and capricious.'  
_Ok, so he has an unhealthy obsession with a tentacled shapeshifter. _

'Could I borrow one of the books?'  
'Um...' Sasuke rummaged around inside his bag. 'Ah, I... can lend you my copy of a compendium of his short stories, is that alright?'

_I could do with a refresher course..._  
'Yeah, that's fine.' Kyon nodded.

_?: _

The sun was hidden behind a swamp of grey clouds, leaving the clubroom bathed in a pale, dim light.  
'Is it working, Koizumi?'  
'Perhaps...' The Esper looked back between the computer, Nagato sitting next to it and connected by numerous cables on the helmet she wore to the previous, and Haruhi glaring down on him.  
'There we go, let's run it.'  
On the screen, numerous symbols swarmed into a single sentance: "_Current IQ Score: 32_".  
Frowning he looked over at Nagato, she looked cross-eyed, her glasses askew, and a goofy smile on her face.

'OK, that's not it...'  
'I'll give it one more try... Maybe Kyon will know?'  
_How... Would I know what do?!_  
Kyon stopped, turning to look at the clubroom doorway; a living shadow stood within, staring at him through hellish golden eyes.

_**I've found you.**_

Kyon awoke in a cold sweat.

_Next Chapter: _

_?: __**What an ill mannered audience! **_

_?: __**I want to believe... Everything. **_

_?: __**No first name or last name given? None of you questioned that? Isn't that a bit odd?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_November 15th: _

There were no surprises when Nagato was not present. The precise moment that Haruhi left, the door was locked and the half-brigade dived into the mirror.  
_I'm sure that this place is expanding the more that we explore it. Or is there just more of it unlocked each time we investigate it? Why is it here...? What purpose does this world serve?_  
Regrettably, no-one was capable of answering these questions. Yet.

'Where are you going, Sasuke?!' Kyon called out as the aforementioned student hurried on up a flight of stairs and into the darkness beyond. _  
Could... He be chasing his own Shadow? If he is, we need to stop him before things get too out of hand!_ _Or we'll end up hearing more than just a few nasty feelings... _

They found Sasuke on one of the higher floors, any attempt to proceed than that and the stairs just... Stopped mid-way, the floors above smothered in a soupy darkness even thicker than what was on the lower floors. He was in a large theatre auditorium, the walls smothered with masks of various shapes and sizes.  
'_**... That's the biggest thing you've forgotten, see-? Oh my, surprise guests!'**_ Sasuke's Shadow wore a positively demonic expression, looking them over. It stood on the stage, under a spotlight, dressed in an attire simillar to that of an Egyptian pharaoh.

_OK, so a majorly unhealthy obsession with Lovecraft's twisted unholy messenger. _  
'_**Well, I think it's time we bring out today's special guest!'**_  
_Special guest...? _  
'_**Ladies, gentlemen, and variations! "Sasuke Narutepp"!'**_ A second spotlight flicked on, revealing Sasuke on his knees, looking distraught.  
'Stop... Just stop it. You've said enough...' He whimpered.

'_**I mean- look who we've got here! I'm so honored that they came to see me!'**_  
'I don't know that!' Sasuke cried out. 'I've found no solid evidence yet!'  
'_**Oh? But your gut tells you otherwise doesn't it?'**_ The Shadow hooked a finger under Sasuke's chin, tilting his head up. '_**Time to move on- No doubt they'll show themselves eventually- but my next topic is...'**_  
The bright lights of the stage flooded on in full, almost dazzling Kyon.

_What the-?! _

Several other Sasukes were on the stage, all in various costumes from his school uniforms to a chef and butler outfit.  
'_**Who's the real you? See, "Sasuke", you all wear so many faces, so many different people. Sometimes it's for your work, sometimes it's just for your own amusement! Who shall I be today?! Shall I be a whimpering child, almost begging for comfort... So others will do things for me out of pity? Or shall I be a smooth operator, use my charms to make others walk into their own ironic demises?!'**_  
'Stop...' Sasuke shook his head again, nearly crying.  
'_**Awww, that's no fun for our guests! Ok, ladies and gentlemen, and variations there upon, you're about to meet. The. Real. Me!'**_ The Shadow gave a graceful bow, cheered on by the appluase of the twenty other Sasukes on the stage, all with the same hellish golden eyes.

'I said stop it...'  
'_**So... Who's the real you?'**_  
The clones converged on him: staring down with identically demonic eyes:  
'_**I'm the real one!'  
'I'm the real one!'  
'I'm the real one!'**_**  
**Sasuke clawed at his own skull, shaking his head. 'I don't know! I don't know who the real me is!'  
'_**I'll tell you.'**_ The Shadow hissed through gritted, slightly sharp teeth. '_**I am the real one. You see, I am you, and you are me.'**_  
'No.. T-thats... That's a lie...'

_Please, tell me this isn't going where I think it is... It probably is..._ _Come on, Sasuke, you know how this works!  
_'You...' Sasuke stared his Shadow in it's eyes, furious. 'You are not the real me!'

Apparently that was all the Shadow needed to hear as his clones melted into a thick black goo, pooling around the feet of the creature. '_**Here it comes! Now, I'm finally myself!'**_

The shockwave of it's transformation sent the first five rows of steel chairs flying, the brigade ducked to avoid them. Kyon looked up as the darkness settled once again.  
_What... the... fuck... is... that? _  
'_**I am the Shadow of your true self!' **_It's voice was not one, but thousands. The beast hung upside-down from the ceiling, suspended by a mess of thick black tentacles, it's body became more human further down, inky black and covered in marks of twisted white masks, contorted to resemble screaming faces. The Shadow wore a mask; faceless except for the eyeholes, revealing burning golden eyes.  
'No... You're not the real me...' Sasuke whispered, looking up at it. 'I don't want to...'  
Koizumi seemed equally as frightened, not even his facade of a smile could hide it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 'It's not different from before, we can handle this!'  
'_**Oh? You're going to rush the stage? What an ill mannered audience!'**_  
Sasuke gave a faint smile as he laid eyes on the brigade, gaze lingering on Kyon. 'You're... here...' His eyes rolled up in his skull and crashed to the floor, unconscious.

The world was a swirl of darkness and colours, Sasuke blinked, trying to get his vision back into focus. He sensed the darkness of his Shadow next to him, it was barely stable, flickering wildly in a reflectiveness, golden eyes staring at him.  
'That was tough...' Koizumi clutched his side in pain, blood starting to soak through his shirt. Under Asahina's orders, Isis landed next to him, tenderly touching the wound with one hand. A soft glow emitted from within, and Koizumi breathed a sigh of relief as the wound pulled shut. With the Esper dealt with, the Persona flitted about dealing with the other's injuries.  
'I...' Sasuke crawled towards the Shadow, his other self made no attempt to move. 'If I accept you... It means that I accept... The responsibility for... the things I'll have to do...'  
'_**Everyone has to...'**_ The Shadow whispered.  
'I know... You, me, all of the masks I've worn... They are all me.'  
'_**Yes...'**_ The Shadow closed it's eyes, content. It dissolved into a figure in drapes of white, red and gold, wearing winged sandals and helmet flattening down curly brown hair, a sceptre in one hand of entwined snakes. '_I am Hermes, the Divine Messenger...'_

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes had passed since Kyon had been attacked by some... dark thing and had woken up somewhere else in the castle. He checked his watch again; fifteen minutes still. He took a deep breath, ignoring the sobbing figure curled up in the corner of the room, dressed in an oversized school uniform.  
'He's here! He's in here!' Koizumi threw open the doors and entered, Sasuke and Asahina following. 'Let's go, Kyon, we need to find Miss Nagato.'  
'Yes.' Kyon moved towards them. 'I've got nothing to say to that... thing.'  
'_**No! No! No! Don't go!'**_ The whimpering, childlike voice was marred with a deep, malicious echo. It came from the figure huddled in the corner.  
'Yikes!' Sasuke leapt back, almost falling into Kyon. 'How long's that thing been there?!'  
'_**Why?'**_ The Shadow wondered, sniffling as it wiped it's streaming nose on it's overly long sleeves. '_**Why are you ignoring me?'**_  
'Kyon, don't argue with him.' Sasuke warned.  
_You're one to talk! _  
'_**I-I want to believe... Everything. I don't care for the rational world! I want time travellers and aliens! Espers and sanity-snapping events! I want excitement! There has to be more to this world then logic and reason! But here I can't have any of that! I wish everything would just dissapear...'**_  
Kyon turned his nose up, looking away. 'Hmph. Stop acting like such an immature child.' A chilling laugh was his response. _**'I'm not "acting" like a child. This is you at heart.' **_Wiping it's eyes dry, the Shadow stood up, trousers suspended by a tight belt, and eyes aglow with golden fire. '_**I am you!'**_

_Well, duh..._

'_**But do the others know everything...? Let's find out!'**_ The Shadow turned to face the others. '_**So... "Kyon". A nickname. No first name or last name given. None of you questioned that? Isn't that a bit odd? None of you ever wondered why you didn't ask? You were all just happy with "Kyon"?' **_  
Kyon looked at the Shadow, horror pure and clear on his face. 'No.'  
'_**Shall I tell you why you didn't ask? Why you never thought to question the bizzarity of this slanted world-?'**_  
'Don't! Be quiet!'  
'_**It's because-'**_  
Kyon seized it by the lapels of it's school blazer. 'I SAID _SHUT UP_!'  
'_**Why are you panicking, Kyon...? Got a nasty secret you want to protect...? Something that if you ever said to the Brigade would forever change their view of you?!'**_ The Shadow sneered at him, grabbing his hands in it's own sleeve wrapped hands- sleeves filthy with dried tears and mucus.  
'Don't make me say it...' Kyon muttered, expression dark. The Shadow smirked wider, cocking it's head to one side, voice smug. '_**Come again?'  
**_He pulled it close, whispering something into it's ear. The Shadow's eyes widened in fear.  
'_**No... I don't want that... I-I'll behave! I'll... I'll be good.'**_ It dissolved away, leaving Morpheus for a second.  
'What did you say to it?' Koizumi looked surprised.  
'It's a _child_.' Kyon stated as he strode past them, like it would solve everything. 'I sent it to it's room.' For the Esper, it probably did solve everything...

They found Yuki Nagato on one of the highest floors, ironically in a library. Simply staring and blinking occasionally at the other Yuki Nagato who was behaving... Odd.  
_Of course, by odd, you can classify it as swinging from the rafters in a party dress and hat, like it was the most exciting thing in the world..._

'_**Wheee!**_' The Shadow Nagato leapt from a bookcase, executed a triple somersault and landed on a table. Sasuke applauded it. '_**Isn't that fun?! Aww, c'mon, lighten up!'**_ It's gaze and head snapped to Kyon at a lightning speed. '_**Ooo! Kyon's here! Hi, Kyon!'**_  
_Isn't Nagato very... extroverted?_  
'_**So, like, I wanna go somewhere fun! A theme park! I've never been to a theme park before! I wanna ride the amusements and eat candyfloss! Can't I do all that now?! Why didn't I think of any of this before?!'**_  
'You are a Shadow.' Nagato stated.  
'_**I'm your Shadow! I'm not some "defective program"! This is me, Yuki Nagato!'**_ She executed a backflip. '_**I'm free to do whatever I want! I can see the world! See and taste everything life has to offer! Not just sit around reading books, dreaming of the life I could lead!'**_

'There is a high probability that what you speak is truth, but there is also a probability of you being a non-human entity, different from myself.'  
_That... Might just be the longest sentance Nagato's ever said. _

'_**Speak! Don't just garble numbers and figures! Live a little!'**_  
'My cacluations are complete.' Nagato stated. 'You are not me.'  
_Crap. Now what?_  
'_**Whee! It's party time!'**_ Books were torn from shelves, ripped into shreds in the vicious winds. Upon completion of it's transformation, the Shadow was a figure in a psychadelic skirt, with traffic cones attatched to cover it's breasts. It's face was a curved sattelite dish, a large, multi-ringed antenna rising from the top of it's head, fish swam around inside the transparent heels of it's boots. '_**I am the Shadow of your true self...'**_  
_Nagato's been rejecting her developing emotions..._  
'So, this is a Shadow.' Nagato muttered, seeming unaffected by what had just transpired.  
'Nagato, move! We'll deal with this!' Kyon ordered.

'_**Ooo!'**_ The Shadow flourished sharply with one hand, releasing a light that canvased the entire room. Kyon looked his body over, feeling the most peculiar sensation for a second...

"_Commence Analysis:  
_

_Morpheus ( __**V.**__ The Hierophant):  
- Capable of inducing mass-sleep  
- Reasonably Strong  
- Weak to wind_

Apollo ( _**XIX. **__The Sun):  
- Great with fire  
- Able to use psionic powers  
- Weak to ice_

_Isis ( __**VI.**__ The Lovers):  
- Great with wind  
- Capable of healing allies  
- Weak to electricity_

_Hermes (__** XVI. **__The Tower)  
- Able to inflict poison  
- Able to cripple enemy offence  
- Weak to fire _

_Firing Range:  
_

_Morpehus: Will be Grid 3B in one second  
Apollo: Will be Grid 4A in two seconds  
Isis: - See below-  
Hermes: Will attack at roughly the same time. Grid F2." _

_**'I see you!'**_ The Shadow giggled, simply looking at them.  
_Why is it just standing there...? The others attacked.. Does it have something up it's sleeves?  
_The Shadow moved rapidly when they attacked, leaping to one side, ducking dodging, and doing a handstand to avoid there attacks. '_**I can see everything about you!'**_  
_What...? Wait, did that light just scan us? _  
'Ugh... It's useless! It knows every move we'll make!' Koizumi realised.  
'_**Analysis complete! Time to counterattack!'**_  
_That can't be good._

The antenna on top of it's head began to glow, a bright light rupturing forth and breaking down into four seperate strands; red, green, blue, and white. Asahina gave out a cry of pain as the blue bolt hit her, sending electricity shooting through her bones, an unimaginable pain. The others were apparently experiencing a simillar sensation through their own elemental weaknesses.  
'_**That got you good! Have another!'**_ The Shadow seemed ecstatic, charging up another attack.  
_Yes... This isn't good..._

'_**Talk about lame!'**_ The Shadow snorted, looking down on the figures collapsed on the floor, nearing unconscious.  
'Nagato...' Kyon looked up, body covered in scratches and cuts, uniform ripped. 'Help...'  
The interface looked over at the Shadow. 'It is an exaggerated version of my compiling errors.'  
'That's still you...'  
'... Correct.'  
'_**...?! Annoying bitch! Time to get rid of you!'**_ The Shadow turned it's attentions to Nagato, power charging up once again. Defying all the Shadow's attempts to analyze and predict her movements, Nagato was able to move faster and make split second, bizzare changes to her attack plan. '_**Oof!'**_ It's dish was damaged by Nagato's foot in it's face. On the way back, Nagato landed atop it's head and bent the antenna into a tight knot.  
'-_**?! The system...'**_ The light within began to build up, travelling down the antenna and blowing rings apart with each on it went past. '_**The system is overloaded!'**_ With a piercing scream, the Shadow was dissolved into a bright light, blown to pieces.  
'Woah...' Sasuke looked on in awe. 'Did Nagato-san just defeat her own Shadow...?'

The Shadow had returned to it's original form, simply staring at Nagato.  
'... I have reached my conclusion: you exist as a glitch within me, a hint of a chaotic spark that causes an anomaly commonly referred to by humans as "spirit", or "heart".'  
'_**Good enough.'**_ The Shadow admitted, transforming into an adult Nagato with violet hair tied in a ponytail, the figure wore a feathered mask, eyeholes glittering like the lenses of glasses, dressed in light metal armour, a sattelite dish atop it's head, scanning the space above in a slow rotation. '_I am Minerva, Master of Wisdom and Strategy.'_ Again, Nagato seemed unfazed, walking towards the brigade, she crouched down. 'Do you need help returning?'

_Next Chapter: _

_Haruhi: _We're all gonna make a fundraising movie!

_Sasuke: _Oh, siiirrr... I've found the culprit!

_Kyon: _What do you want me to say, Koizumi...? ... I love you.

_Sasuke: _See... Haruhi's passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, Nagato, what do you remember about being in the mirror?' Kyon taxed her once they were back in the real world.  
'I cannot remember how I ended up inside, I remember something pushing me, however, the room was currently too dark for me to retrieve a clear perception of it.' The interface stated. There was nothing more to be said. 'I must communicate my experience and the part of myself known as "Minerva".

_December 3rd: _

_For once we actually had a few peaceful weeks, rather rare considering all that was going on. It just couldn't last. Of all of Haruhi's bonkers plans, this one topped the latest list. "Let's all go to the winter festival!" That wasn't the worst of it- oh no. "Now we're here we're all gonna make a fundraising movie, I call it: "Murder at the Winter's Wrath!" Naturally, I'll be directing!" _

If it had been a normal film, Kyon might had found some joy in it. But this was a "Haruhi Film". Nothing would be normal about it!  
'... So Itsuki will find Mikuru's dead body in the woods! Kyon will be standing over her with a bloodied knife! Mikuru, it's time to get you into your costume!'  
Asahina whimpered in fright, tears building in her eyes.

'The ground's even colder...' She whispered as she lay down on the frosty floor in a ketchup stained wedding dress, a boquet of flowers in one hand. _  
How cute! _  
'Hey, Haruhi. Why am I the one playing the murdering lover? Koizumi does insane far better.' Kyon really didn't want to explain how he knew that, luckily, Haruhi didn't press the matter.  
'Itsuki's playing the detective! Sasuke is his camp partner!'  
'_What?'_ Sasuke's voice was flat.

'ACTION!'

Kyon watched a change overtake Sasuke, one moment he was his normal self, the next he was camp, verging on flamboyant; like he had suddenly become a different person.  
_His Shadow was right about him being a good actor._  
'Mmph...' Kyon's gaze flicked to Asahina, blobs of ketchup dripped from his blade and onto her face. _Sorry, Miss Asahina. _  
'Oh no! Oh, siiiirrr... I've found the culprit!' Despite Sasuke's camp acting, his eyes spoke of boredom and the cheesiness of Haruhi's writing. 'Ooo... He is a looker though. Mmm, guys with a dash of danger!'  
'Alright. Let's get this guy under arrest...'  
Sasuke slid to Koizumi's side, hugging him. 'Sir, I'm sure you can take him on!'  
Koizumi swallowed thickly. Beads of sweat trailing down his neck and forehead.  
_I bet he's thinking about his Shadow..._  
'... U-uh...' He swallowed again, blushing lightly. 'Kyon, I-'  
CUT!' Haruhi snatched the camera from Nagato and stormed towards them. 'Itsuki, your line is; "He's mine, don't worry, Itachi!' Sasuke stepped aside from Koizumi, now out of character.  
'Kyon...' The Esper blushed deeper. 'I...'  
'Look... What do you want me to say, Koizumi?' He grabbed one hand, getting some ketchup on his sleeve. 'Look you in the eyes and say... I love you?'  
A sharp gasp caught their attention, Haruhi looked at them with eyes wide- having only heard the latter part, she looked to be on the verge of a total breakdown...

'Um... We'll have to postpone filming for now.' Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, nervous. 'See... Haruhi's passed out.' He looked back. Haruhi lay near a tree, head resting in Asahina's lap, the unconscious girl trembling slightly with tears drying on her face.  
'If you've accepted it, why is it still bothering you?' Kyon folded his arms, staring at the Esper. 'Are you worried it might come back out if you don't confess these feelings soon?'  
'Excuse me.' Koizumi cleared his throat softly, backing away, his cheeks still crimson. 'I have to go and deal with a rather large Closed Space that just opened.'  
'Uh-huh...'

'Hey, Kyon...'  
'Would you mind stepping back, Sasuke, you're a little close.'  
_This is all I need, another personal space invader._  
'Oh, sorry...' Sasuke took a short step back to a more comfortable distance, but still rather close. 'Did anyone tell you? I heard that there's a concert going on at the school during new year's eve. A rock concert! Are you-?'  
'I'm not coming with you, if that's what you want, Sasuke.'  
'I never asked that. I wanted to know if you were looking forwards to it.'  
'I'll think about it...'

'Alright! I want everyone to give 210%! We're rolling again!' Haruhi had recovered and now seemed to be her normal self.  
_Surely that percentage isn't humanly possible! What's she going to do to us now...?'_

'In this scene, the detective and his assistant are attacked by a icy creatures summoned by the murderer's powers...'  
_Ice creatures?! How on earth are we going to pull that off?! _  
'...ACTION- Sasuke stop drinking cream soda!'  
Sasuke stopped sipping from the can. 'But... It just got warmed up, and I like it.'  
_How did he warm the can up- wait, I don't want to know..._

Haruhi could do many things to the world, but making reality go... "On the wobble" wasn't something that happened. Ever.  
_So why in Hades' name are there living snowmen?!_  
'You guys come back here, I'm not done filming yet!' Haruhi's voice chased them along with the girl herself as she followed them deeper into the woods-  
'Kyon, do something!' Sasuke stated, keeping pace with the others.  
'Like what?!'  
'Per-so-na.' Sasuke hissed, emphasis on each syllable.  
'We can use those here?'  
'You mean you never tried summoning it?'  
'Whatever...' The mask came to his touch at his own call. '_Morpheus... Come to my aid.'_**  
**The God of Dreams spiralled into the sky, blue clothes glinting in the winter light, above the trees, he cast his arms out, grinning. Glittering blue dust fell across the surrounding area.  
'You guys come back here this in...stant... Uhh...' Haruhi began to lose momentum, stumbling and yawning before finally collapsing to the floor, snoring. All over the festival people slumped, sound asleep. _  
Sweet dreams..._

'There, that should buy us some time.' Kyon waited for Morpheus to return to his side, still as radiant as ever. 'Where is Koizumi? We need him right now!'  
From up ahead, living snowmen hopped towards them, with button eyes, carrot noses, a scaf around their necks and carrying an umbrella. The top hats on their head did little for them.

'There's thousands of them, where are they coming from?!'  
Sasuke looked over to him. 'Um... Didn't Suzumiya say something about them?'  
_I doubt she pictured these things though..._  
Kyon, Sasuke, and Asahina watched as the snowmen began to rotate their umbrella arms.  
_What... Are they doing now?_

Snowballs began to rain down in their direction as the arms turned into blurrs from speed.

_Cold... So cold..._  
The pressure of a mountain of snowballs pressed down on Kyon, through the gaps between he could see Sasuke and Asahina also being buried.  
'...Can't breathe...' The pressure was still building, still burying them all. Where were they getting all the snow from...?  
His darkness was forced off by a warmth, a gloved hand closing around his wrist, the snow melting away. Kyon looked up blearily, staring at the masked face looking down at him, he was carried in Apollo's arms.  
_Isn't this great..._

Placing him down safely, the God of Light cast an arm out, raging fire shooting from his fingertips and melting the two piles of snowballs along with the snowmen, leaving a soaked and unconscious Sasuke and Asahina on the floor. 'Sorry I'm late guys, had a bit of a problem back there.' Koizumi stood a short distance away, hands on hips and smirking.  
'Uh, you set a tree on fire too.' Kyon pointed out as the fire began to spread.

Haruhi woke up, sitting up and looking around, her breath steaming up as she searched for the brigade members. She had just had the weirdest dream about Kyon making everyone sleep...

_December 7th: _

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first one in the clubroom. He stared at the book before him, no doubt Lovecraft related.  
'Huh? You're here first, Sasuke?'  
'Yes.' He turned a page. 'See, I've been thinking... What your Shadow said about Haruhi...'  
'What about it...?' Kyon watched him carefully.  
'You see, the mirror is a gateway to a world where our inner thoughts and feelings run free. Were Haruhi to...end up inside, then it's likely that your Shadow amongst others who harbour dark feelings would pounce on her and... most likely it would prove fatal to her.'  
_Did he just smirk?_  
'As a suggestion, of course-'  
'Are you crazy?! That's _murder!_'  
'Technically, you wouldn't be the one doing the murder, Kyon. Shadows aren't complex; they are driven by their basic desires, nothing more.' Sasuke closed his book. 'So, what do you think?'  
'Kill Haruhi?! Why would I want to kill Haruhi?! You're insane!'  
'Am I odd today?' Sasuke leant back on his chair, staring out the window. 'I've been thinking over what my Shadow said. Forgive me, I'm a bit capricious sometimes.'

_He suggested we kill Haruhi... That wouldn't make things better! Ok, so the world would be safe from destruction, but- What?! Why am I thinking these things!? _

The brigade left one by one, Haruhi coming back for her bag-  
Blinds snapped down over the windows, despite the windows not having any blinds, plunging the clubroom into darkness.  
'...?' Haruhi looked around before crying out as she felt something cold grip her waist her and her feet leaving the ground and being shoved forwards. Her scream was lost into the dark void.

_**Get on yours knees and beg for your life! Maybe I'll let you out...**_

'Uh...?' Haruhi sat up, still finding herself in the clubroom, the skies outside were dark, a large moon glowing palely in an eclipse. How long had she been unconscious for?  
'_**... We have company...'**_  
'Hello? Is that you Kyon?!'  
'_**Oh, this will be fun.'**_  
She looked back at a hand on her shoulder; Kyon, grinning at her with eyes aglow with golden fire, shadows played around his features, the light not quite hitting him right. More hands grabbing her, Koizumi, Nagato, and Asahina- all of them with hideous eyes!  
'_**Hey, guys!'**_ Nagato gave a sharp cheer. '_**Let's all have a piece of Haruhi!'**_  
'_**Yay!'**_ Asahina and the others all crowded around her, forcing Haruhi into a corner, her frightened cries developing into a scream as they reached for her.  
Blood splattered against a window along with the sound of limbs being torn, drowned out by the laughter of the Shadows.  
'_**Let's all put her back together again afterwards!'**_ Asahina cheered, holding a severed arm in one hand like it was the most incredible toy in the world...

_December 8th: _

For almost an hour, Kyon simply stared up at the school's roof, his gaze followed by almost every other student that entered the school gates. Up at the roof, to where the body was strung up amidst a flagpole, her left foot caught up within cables, skin grey and held together with limbs stitched on in a badly done style, the left and right arms had been mixed up.  
_Haruhi..._  
She looked like a doll that had been toyed with and then badly stitched back together. Hair ribbons spotted red with dried blood.  
_Haruhi..._  
But he had left with Sasuke, how could he have come back?  
_Haruhi..._

How could this happen?  
_Haruhi..._  
When Asahina had died, the week had reset itself. But now Haruhi was gone...  
_Haruhi..._

'Morning, Kyon-!'  
Sasuke was knocked from his chair, slipping into the mirror with Kyon's hands gripping his shirt, the look in his eyes was positively... _demonic._ Sasuke knew that this was the face Haruhi had _nightmares _about.  
'You pushed her in, didn't you?!'  
'I-'  
_'Didn't you?!'_**  
**'...' Sasuke blinked, whimpering slightly, nearly crying. 'Don't be mad... Please...'  
'Did. You. Put. Haruhi. In?'

'Does it matter...? There's nothing to be done now...' Sasuke cried out as his back sunk another few inches into the mirror.  
'What if I put you inside?' Kyon wondered, growling.  
'... But, you wouldn't do that...' Sasuke leant forwards, resting his head and sniffling into the other's chest. 'Don't be mad with me... Don't hurt me... I'm so lonely... I've been so lonely for so long! Give me-'  
Kyon quickly pulled him back out as Nagato entered the clubroom, he placed one finger on Sasuke's lips, silencing him. 'I know. But you need to keep it secret for a while longer.'  
'Hello, Nagato.'  
Sasuke waved at her. She only nodded slightly and took her usual seat.

_December 31st:_

The rest of his school life without Haruhi. Koizumi had been called away on another assignment, Asahina had... One day she had just... Dissapeared- like she had never existed! Poor Nagato was struggling with a reason for her continued existence. Even Sasuke had left, drifted away one day and said to have moved to study abroad. They had all left... Some days Kyon just sat in the empty clubroom, it didn't help. Same boring normal world... _Dull._

He was surprised when his phone rang, even more so when it turned out to be Koizumi.  
'_Hey!' _His voice was strangled to be heard over the rumble of music and the crowd in the background. '_Kyon, I'm at the concert! Why don't you come down and party?!'_**  
**The new year's concert... He had forgotten.  
'Are you nuts? It's freezing cold and it's almost midnight!'  
'_Oh? Well, happy new year then!'_  
_I can almost feel his smile..._

_**Now...?**_

Kyon flinched, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his head. The rumble of noise suddenly fading away into silence. '_Huh? What's going on? Like a sudden power failure.'_  
Shamisen was awake suddenly, fur on end and tail up straight, the cat stared at the pulled curtains, hissing at something unknown. He heard cries and screams, heavy breathing as Koizumi ran away. '_Kyon, this is bad! Really, really bad!'_  
'Huh? What's happening?'  
'_The... concert goers- No! The people in the street, Kyon, it's everyone! My God, the skies! Monsters! I... I can't...'_ Koizumi's breaths heightened into screams of fear and pain, the phone going dead.  
'Koizumi! Itsuki...?' He stared down at his phone, displaying a lack of signal. He could hear the screams from outside his window, people panicking and the sounds of them dying in pain.  
Stumbling, he collapsed to his knees feeling extremely dizzy, the world around him was breaking apart... Dissolving.

_Next Chapter:_

_Kyon:_ I'm not too late!

_Tsuruya?: __**I just love hearing their bones break! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_December 7th: _

'Breakfast, Shami!'  
'Uh?!' Kyon sat bolt upright, nearly launching the poor cat across the room. 'Not again... Wait...' He seized the sleeve of his sister before she could leave. 'Date! What's today's date?!'  
'December 7th...' She looked at him confused before walking off.

'The 7th...?' The bedsheets were cast aside. 'I'm not too late!'

'Haruhi!'  
'Hey, Kyon!' Haruhi seemed surprised by the vigor at which he strode over to her and held her in a tight hug.  
'Um...'  
Over Haruhi's shoulder he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, he visibly curled up into his chair, trembling slightly.  
'Tsuruya has gone missing.' Nagato informed them, drawing a look of confusion from Haruhi.

'I'm going home for the day, guys! See you later!' Haruhi gave a sharp wave, leaving the clubroom and giving the party the opening they needed.  
'Let's make this quick.' Koizumi seemed highly strung today as they explored higher up into the castle, surely there couldn't be many floors left!  
'Wow... The eclipse...' Asahina was amazed, they had found a massive window arched window, it looked out onto the grounds beyond the castle; a shadowy mirage of the city, like a mirror image, the skies above were still cloaked in darkness, an abnormally large moon, aglow with the light of the sun that made it past.

'_**Well, Hi, Kyon!' **_  
'Ugh, this is getting _really_ outdated.' Kyon groaned, looking over at the image of Tsuruya's Shadow, the real one flat against a wall next to it, staring at it with wide eyes.  
'_**I'm glad you brought friends! It was getting really dull having someone not listening to you.'**_ She grinned crazily. '_**So, isn't fightning just fun?! Hearing the skin rip- I just love hearing their bones break!'**_  
'Nooo!' The real Tsuruya cried. 'Stop! You're-'  
'Um...' Kyon looked at the brigade. 'Shouldn't we stop her before we have to fight her Shad-'  
'-Not-!'  
'Hey! We really should try-!'  
'ME!'

_Great. Here we go again!_ _Note to self: Stop whatever it is putting more people in here._ _This castle sure has a lot of empty rooms too..._

Tsuruya slumped to the floor as her Shadow freaked out.  
'_**Sounds like a certain someone just ordered a stupid looking boss to fight!'**_  
_That's... The clearest a Shadow's ever put it._ _But these things are really running out of ideas. _  
'I will provide support.' Nagato announced, summoning her own Persona. 'Minerva, commence analysis.' It turned the dish on it's head towards the Shadow.

_"Analysis: Shadow Tsuruya (__**XI.**__ Strength): _

_- Will attack with physical blows  
- Advise long range combat_

_- High agility" _

'You must strike from afar, and fast.' Nagato advised, the rest of them conjuring their own Personas.

_Yeah... The rest of this wasn't really that interesting... _

Tsuruya sat up with a groan, feeling her strength return to her.  
'What... are you? What's going on?'  
'Let's just make this quick...' Koizumi pointed at the barely stable Shadow. 'That is you, alright?'  
'But-'  
'It's you, damnit!'  
The Persona changed into a Tsuruya wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit and a black mask. '_I am Durga, it is my duty to rend asunder the evil that threatens the world. Know that your destiny is nothing less than this...'_

'What's this...?' Tsuruya watched the mask vanish at her touch.  
'It's your Persona.' Koizumi explained, grabbing her arm and staring to lead her out. 'Now, let's just get out of here!'  
_What's gotten into everyone suddenly?!_

_December 8th: _

Sanity had reasserted itself come the next day. The brigade had returned to normal, and Haruhi was still here.

'Sasuke.'  
'Hm?' He looked up from his book at Kyon's call, a can of cream soda resting on the desk next to him.  
'I've finished with your book.' He handed the compendium of short stories back to the student, who quickly replaced it back in his bag. 'Interesting reading.'  
The dominant sounds were the screech of Haruhi's chair against the floorboards and her voice. 'Alright! So here's the plan for today!'

'Why are we outside in the cold?! In our gym uniforms?!' Kyon voiced his protest, the brigade stood outside shivering, Haruhi watching them with her own peppiness keeping her warm.  
'We're here because it's time for our annual quiz game!'  
'_Liar!' _He protested. **  
**'... OK! We're gonna do fifteen laps of the school and on those laps I want you to look for anything unusual!'  
_Fifteen laps?! We'll drop dead! _

'Well... That's unusual, isn't it?' Koizumi and Kyon stood before the school bike shed, or... at least where the school bike shed used to be. The edges of the roof and the supports were still there, but the center of it, and most of the floor was simply _gone_, like it had just been erased. The shape of the erased area seemed to hint that some form of... _sphere_ had been there.  
'How can it just vanish?' Kyon wondered, mind whirring.  
'This is unusual... I'll have to check with the rest of the Organisation about this.' Koizumi felt the empty area with a hand, confused and rather unnerved.

_December 13th: _

Itsuki Koizumi had never been like this before, the Esper never had such a look of terror on his face. Such helplessness on his face. He swallowed deeply. How could it be gone...? But it _was!_ The Organization was gone, the building was still _there, _parts of it anyway... It was like the bottom part of it had been erased and the rest had collapsed from gravity pulling it down suddenly. But then it would have left more wreckage! No... There were holes amongst the wreckage too! The Esper clutched his head, trembling. Parts of the _city_ were starting to vanish too. A train had derailed yesterday because the tracks suddenly stopped, people died!  
'The... World is falling apart...' He breathed, voice a cracked whisper. The clubroom door opened. 'Kyon...'  
'Something wrong, Koizumi? You look a bit distressed...'  
'My Organization got erased. I can't find any of the bodies... I don't how many Espers are left!'  
'... That's really bad.'

He registered Kyon moving behind him, crouching down next to his seated form.

'Are you depressed? What if I help you...?'  
Apollo suddenly was on his toes, bouncing off the walls of his mind as Kyon wrapped his arms around him.

'Help me...?'  
'Yeah...' The lick to the Esper's ear made him almost leap out of his seat. 'Like this. You don't mind, right...? I know how you feel, deep inside.'

'Urk!' Koizumi grunted in pain as he was pinned to the table, Kyon straddling his waist. Apollo was on the verge of hysteria. _Lemmeout!Lemmeout,Iwannaplay!_  
'Are you ready, _Itsuki_...?' That look in his eyes made the Esper's throat go dry. He leant down, crushing their lips together in a frenzied kiss, he could taste cream soda on the other's breath.  
Koizumi sat up with a snore, cursing his bad luck with dreams. The clubroom door opened, Kyon entered. The Esper cursed his luck.  
'What's up, Koizumi?'

Hopefully events wouldn't end up like... the dream.  
'Uh, would you like some cream soda?'  
'No. I hate cream soda.'  
Well... There went that idea.

_Next Chapter: _

_?: _**Shall we begin?**

_Citizen: _The end of the world! It's really here! Ahahaha!

_"Final Hour" to conclude..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Chapter: Final Hour_

_December 24th:_

'A christmas concert?!'  
Kyon was sure Haruhi's ideas were getting more insane and desperate as christmas came closer.

'Are you trying to outshine the incoming new year's concert?'  
'Kyon, don't be silly! That concert's going to have nothing on ours!'  
'You just denied and accepted my question at the same time!'

So the preperations began for the SOS concert... The props were bad, and no doubt the singing and music would be _worse_. But still, most of the preperations for the new year's concert was already underway, so all the incredibly technical stuff- that would likely cause a fire- had already been done. But none of the fancy stuff.  
'Alright, here we go!' Haruhi cheered, organising chopsticks to asign the brigade members tasks.  
Not that Harhui actually cared about the half-baked performance soon to follow.

'Kyon! Guitarist!'  
'What?! I don't know how to play the guitar!'

'Well then, figure out how, Kyon! See, the big debut's tomorrow!'

_How am I supposed to learn in one day?! Can't she see how badly this is going to go?!_

_December 25th: _

_This is so bad. This is so wrong._  
How had Haruhi's badly done flyers all around the school managed to attract this many people?! Had they lost all sense of timing and mistaken it for the new year's concert? Then again... Haruhi had gone around sticking her own posters on top of the new year's ones...

_Even the technicians are down there! Aren't they supposed to be fixing this place for next week?!_  
Nagato looked ridiculous, sitting with two drumsticks in her hand, if she knew how to play was another matter entirely. Koizumi and Haruhi were doing the vocals, Asahina was on another guitar, and Sasuke had been stuck on a piano. _How did she get permission for this...?_ _This is so embarassing._..

Admittedly the crowd stopped booing after their third round, but that was probably because they had blown their voices out booing the last two songs.  
_Play, Nagato! Don't just sit there!_  
Kyon knew when something was wrong. He was sure when he felt the hairs on his back of his neck stand on end, a coldness seeping into his bones. Sounds, like cracks of thunder as reality splintered. Panic erupted in the crowd as spheres of liquid darkness materialised throughout the audience, anything and anyone within was dissolved, leaving nothing behind as they faded. Taniguchi experienced the happiest moment of his life as a female student flung herself into his arms, they held each other tightly, savouring the peace in a moment of panic. Then they were dissolved into the void.

Over half the students had been erased, the rest had fled, the erased included all of the computer club. Haruhi officially declared it a partial success.  
_A success?! How could she just ignore that?!_  
'Mikuru! Come and assist me outside!'

'W-why...?' Asahina looked on the verge of tears over what had happened now that the phenomenoa had stopped.  
'Just come with me!' Haruhi stated, grabbing her and running out of the sphere shaped hole in the wall where the emergency exit had been.

The clubroom was cold, the air seeming to seep out from within the mirror itself. The only promise of warmth came from the fact that Sasuke and Haruhi had challenged each other to a cook-off.  
'I'll crush you in one strike...' Sasuke growled with gritted teeth, stirring the ingredients in his large saucepan. The rest of the brigade kept their distance from the bubbling pots, blatenty ignoring the "no open fires" rule, and the two chefs as they shot demoralizing glares at each other.

'Food's ready!' Bowls of curry were placed before each member. Haruhi and Sasuke took their own seats. 'Dig in, guys!'  
'Thanks.' Koizumi grinned at Sasuke taking a spoonful of the curry. 'It looks delicious.'

Kyon simply waited for the Esper's reaction, something wasn't right about it...

'_Koizumi!'_ Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the form of the Esper slumped in his chair, body trembling.  
'What's wrong, Koizumi?' Kyon lifted his head up, giving him room to speak. 'Too spicy?'  
'...S...S...'  
'Salt?'  
'...S...Slimy... B...B...'  
'Bell peppers?'  
'...Bitty and.. Gritty...'

'Urk!' Haruhi had also tasted Sasuke's curry and was now trying to be revived by Asahina.  
_Sure enough, Sasuke. One strike..._  
'I...' Koizumi gulped down water, knowing he was going to be tasting it for _months_. 'It's like molten iron in my mouth.. It's gritty, slimy, crunchy, squishy and sour at the same time!'  
'It's...' Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. 'It's too refined for human children!'  
Kyon gulped as Sasuke looked to him. _Oh no..._ _Wait! What does he mean "human children"? _  
'Kyon is more mature then those two!'

The spoon shook in his hand as he looked down at the sickly, dark aura that radiated from the curry, the rice was bright white in sharp contrast. Sasuke's eyes were burning into him, an expectant smile on his face, there was no way for him to avoid this. 'Well... Here I go.'

His body revolted the moment it touched his tongue. He stumbled from the room, barely making it across the hall and into the restrooms in time for his body to vomit uncontrollably. It continued until his body was wracked in pain with the empty heaves of his stomach. Pale and sickly, Kyon returned to the clubroom, only to pass Nagato on the way out.

'Y... You too, Nagato?'  
'I must regurgitate before it causes irreprable damage.' She stated, striding off to the girl's restroom.

'Hey, guys!' Tsuruya of all people entered the clubroom, the vast majority of them suffering too much from Sasuke's culinary apocalypse to taste Haruhi's curry. 'Ooo, curry! Mind if I have some?'  
'Sure...' Haruhi groaned. 'We don't have the stomach for... _Urp!_ T-that right now...' She resisted the urge to retch again. Grinning, the green haired girl pulled Kyon's bowl towards her.

_No, Miss Tsuruya, not that-!_  
'Mmm...?' She tasted a spoonful, munching on it thoughtfully.  
_Oh no, Sasuke, you've scarred her for life!  
_'Ooo, it's delicious! It's got a new twist!'  
Sasuke beamed at her compliment, Tsuruya going for more.  
_It can't be... No, has she lost all sense of taste?!_

_December 27th: _

This was more than just the curry, everyone knew it was. Sasuke had sunk into depression, muttering to himself constantly and seemingly terrified of his reflection. The school had not been locked up, the city seemed oddly quiet. It was like the entire world could feel something coming...

'I wanted you all to come here today, because I wanted to tell you something.' Sasuke's voice trembled as he spoke, eyes watching each of them one by one as they sat in a cafe with mugs of warm tea and hot chocolate. 'My Shadow pointed out something about myself, about my nature that I'd been denying.'

'Shadow...?' Haruhi looked confused.  
_Why did we bring her along?_  
'... You've noticed something weird with the world lately, right?'  
'Yeah...' Kyon replied. 'All the stuff vanishing.'  
'...' Sasuke was silent for a while. 'Come tomorrow, I will no longer be with the SOS brigade. Come tomorrow, I will no longer be... here. Come tomorrow I will no longer be "Sasuke Narutepp". The person you see before you is not the real me.'  
'Then...' Koizumi chose his words carefully.' Who is the _real_ you, like your Shadow suggested?'  
Sasuke did not answer with words instead he withdrew a book from his bag and flicked through the pages, finally he placed it down on the table, glaring down at the image of the inhuman mask that glared up from it, it was hideous with numerous eyes, tentacles sneaking off from the edges of it. _"Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos"._  
_I see... Very clever, "Sasuke"._

'He is a vile, sadistic monster, the messenger of the mindless God that created the universe, his coming only indicates suffering and nightmares soon to follow.' Sasuke shuddered looking at the image. 'On December 31st, he will destroy this world. Every living thing will die.'

'Surely, he can be stopped though?' Koizumi wondered.  
'...' Sasuke said nothing, looking at the floor.  
'What are you all quiet for?!' The Esper demanded, facade failing.  
Sasuke shook his head, eyes sparkling with tears. 'I... I'm sorry... It's my _job._ I am a catalyst, I create strife and confusion- _chaos_ wherever I go... It stops my Master from becoming bored. It took me three years to force my way through this reconfigured timeline, but only this small part of me made it through the crack I made, the rest of me has been trickling through into this world for the course of my stay here.' Sasuke deeply took gulps of his hot chocolate, tears dripping into his mug. 'On new year's eve, I will await for you on the roof of Castle Vellgander. See you then...' Sasuke finished his drink and stood up, bowing politely. 'I will always serve my Master, my Master's desires are my orders. Remember that.' Sasuke stepped outside, but none saw him leave on the other side of the door...

'So... What was _that_ all about?' Haruhi wondered.  
Kyon slammed his head against the table, shaking the mugs.  
_Doomed. Doomed. Doomed._

_December 31st:_

'Amazing...' Haruhi looked around at the dark castle. 'We actually went inside the mirror!'  
A sharp crack echoed behind them as soon as Tsuruya was through; the mirror had splintered and cracked, trapping the brigade on this side.  
_Guess there's no going back now..._

_**Mhmm... Welcome to Castle Vellgander! Master, I bid you welcome! I have no more time to play with Shadow Selves now, it's time for serious business... But first, I think I can entertain a little game...**_

The voice was dark and twisted, carrying a regal and arrogant tone about it. The stairs led all the way up to the top floor now, lit by dimly burning candles. When the stairs could go no further, they forced their way through a pair of dark double doors and into the chamber beyond. The doors slammed shut behind them and there was a nerve shattering click as they locked.

_Yet again... No going back_.

Bizzarely a set of musical instruments had been left before them.

_**Isn't the school having a concert now? After the disaster at christmas, I don't think they'll have much of an audience! Ahaha!**_ _**Why not have something to pass the time to the End?**_

With a clatter of sound, the instruments came alive, shadows playing around their forms as they zoomed forwards to the party at a vicious speed. Kyon tackled Haruhi aside as a saxaphone imbedded itself in the wall behind them. Tsuruya stood with a grin on her face, eyeing the killer instruments wickedly.

'You're all going down... _Durga!'_  
The brigade watched as Tsuruya and her Persona worked independatly of each other, yet their actions were in perfect synchronisity. The instruments were battered, punctured, and reduced to a shuddering pile of scrap metal.

_**Aww... That didn't take very long... I know! As your reward for your speed kills, I'll fight you! I'm just beyond this door!**_

Haruhi hurried forwards and threw open the doors at the end, she was thrown backwards by a downpour of cream soda that partly filled the room and began to swirl into a vicious whirlpool that dragged them all under.

_**I'm lying, of course. Like I'd do anything that stupid. The only thing humans deserve is death. **_ _**You are not worthy of my time.**_

Their faces broke the surface as the whirlpool began to fail, soda draining away through the cracks under the doors. 'W-what happened?' Haruhi spluttered, coughing up more cream soda.

_**...? Very well, Master. Come, sinful sons of Man, come and face me! **_

'Well... Haruhi Suzumiya, we meet at last.' The masked figure stood shrouded in black clothes and a long black coat lined with golden patterns. Golden eyes looked over all of them. The area around them was wide open, four pillars pointing to the eclipsed skies above. This was the very roof of the castle. 'I am Nyarlathotep, God of a Thousand Faces and Names. Messenger for my Master.' He gave a grand bow.  
'Is... That a Shadow?' Asahina wondered, looking it up and down.  
'The biggest of all.' Koizumi gulped. 'God's Shadow.'

'I came here at my Master's call... I've been alone for so long! But now I've finally found my Master again!' Nyarlathotep looked away, disgusted. 'Then... Then I find a new catalyst has been introduced in my absence! Am I not good enough?!'  
'It's an alien...' Haruhi stared at it. 'A real live alien! Where's your Master?! Can I meet them?!'  
'Mhmm... My Master is here.'  
_No..._ _Not with Haruhi here! Not yet!_  
'Why did you want a new catalyst? Why did you abandon me for someone else? A _human_ of all things...'  
_Be quiet..._

'Why did you do that...?' Golden eyes scanned the crowd before settling on one individual. '_Master?'_

_ Previously_

December 7th: 

Once Kyon had left, Haruhi peekd out from the classroom that she had been hiding in for the past half hour before returning to the clubroom. 'You took your time. I can't keep this up.'  
'Tsuruya's safe.' The Esper informed her, passing a can over. 'Here, have a soda, it helps.'  
'Uh, thanks...' Haruhi slumped into a chair. 'I'm glad that I'm such a good actress or I'd probably have cracked by now. So, what's going on in there?' She nodded to the mirror.  
'That world's strange.' Mikuru muttered, enjoying her own soda. 'It's like one of Kyon's creations, but it's not. It's strange and alien- no offense, Yuki.'

'So.' Haruhi put the can down. 'What's our next move?'  
'We can cross out the princess outfit- though I'll probably end up with that on anyway...' Mikuru checked a notepad. 'I'm tired of playing the "Moe Girl"- as my Shadow suggested.'  
'Keep it up, Mikuru.' Haruhi gave her a reassuring smile. 'Let's just keep calm and-'  
'There is someone listening at the door.' Yuki stated.

'Oh, crap!' Haruhi gulped. 'Kyon...?'  
Sasuke's laughter echoed from the other side of the door as he strode off.

_December 25th:_

Mikuru Asahina followed Haruhi outside, once they were a safe enough distance away from the disaster, Haruhi broke down, leaning on the other girl for support as she sobbed uncontrollably into tissues. 'They're all gone! He just _erased_ them from the world! How can he get away with that?! He shouldn't be allowed to just throw away people's lives like that!'  
'I understand...' Mikuru handed her another tissue.  
'... I-If I had those powers I supposedly do, I'd fix all that, I'd bring them all back and make the world a better place! He's a cruel God!'  
'...Um...' Mikuru recalled something. 'People sometimes forget.'  
'Huh...?'  
'... God is not Human.'

_Presently: _

_December 31st:_

'Um, s-so,_ Kyon's_ your master?!' Koizumi tried his best to sound surprised.  
'Correct. Though it isn't much of surprise. He knows that you know, and he is self-aware...'

'_What?!'_ All eyes gathered looked to Kyon.

'You've been living out his little game this whole time! Isn't that a _riot_?!' The Crawling Chaos threw back his head and roared with laughter. He looked once again at them. 'Now... Shall we begin? Fear not, Master. I shall entertain you.'

The eclipsed skies above began to fill with dark clouds, swirling into a vortex over the castle that left only the eclipse in clear view. This was reflected in the world of man, the sun, moon and stars shifted to reflect the eclipse. Within the school, those who were brave enough to attend were enjoying the rock concert and beverages served. The atmosphere was suddenly killed off as the power fluxated and failed, plunging the room into silence. Protests came from the audience, but a scream from one woman drew their attention, she was staring at the hooded male in front of her, he was bent over, twitching. His white hoodie began to turn dark, stained red and black before finally rupturing like an overfilled water-balloon. Crimson splattered across the crowd. The woman felt some of it land on her face, wiping it she stared at her hand in shock. Blood. Her frightened whimpers turned into screams as more of them began to suffer the same fate.

Their terror broke out into the streets, a man stumbled over his own feet staring up at the eclipsed skies. 'The end of the world! It's really here! Ahahaha!' His laughter turned into pained groans as his body melted, falling to the floor with a wet splat.

'Stop it... Stop killing them!' Asahina whimpered, looking to Nyarlathotep with tears sparkling in her eyes.  
'Why should the will of one human sway mine? You humans were given the chance to entertain a God and you failed. Now I am here to mop up your remenants of your failure.' He leapt to one side to avoid a fireball thrown in his direction.  
'Like we give a damn what you came for!' Koizumi yelled, Apollo next to him, ready to attack again. Nyarlathotep snarled, leaping into the air, one hand cast out as a tome appeared within it; bound in darkness and a ghostly white skull on the cover, letters imprinted in gold; "_NECRONOMICON". _Hundreds of masks appeared around him.

'Foolish humans, you would _dare_ attack ME?!'

Mikuru Asahina gave out a cry of protest, feeling another slimy tentacle close around her neck, pulling her down further into the dark void at her feet, pulling her in like quicksand.

'Aack?!' Itsuki's feet sunk into floor, tendrils reaching out and wrapping around his limbs, dragging him down, the same thing happening as Nagato and Tsuruya struggled to escape.

'This isn't real!' Haruhi cried out, face on the verge of vanishing. 'None of it!'

'Stop it...' Kyon whispered, looking around as his friends were consumed by the void, one by one. 'Stop it!'  
'It was you who asked for excitement. I am merely providing stimulation to this stagnant world. Would you rather live in stagnancy or in a changing flow of reality, Master?'  
They... Were all gone... Something deep within Kyon's mind snapped, leaving him on his knees in despair, the slightest smirk growing on his lips.

_December 30th: _

The entirety of the SOS Brigade sat in his living room. Haruhi had called an emergency new year's party.

'Good news, I've found some of Sasuke's curry left over! Who wants some?' Tsuruya entered with a bowl of reheated curry, somehow looking even more evil then before. 'Kyon, would you like to try some?' He softly took the spoon from her, examining the contents upon it-

'I... don't think any of us want that-'

-Then turned quickly and shoved it in Koizumi's protesting mouth.

'Urk!' The reaction was immediate and volatile, Koizumi turned a sickly green and leapt to his feet, rushing off.

Over all it had been a fun day spent with friends, Kyon turned in to sleep.

_December 30th: _

The entirety of the SOS Brigade sat in his living room. Haruhi had called an emergency new year's party.

'Good news, I've found some of Sasuke's curry left over! Who wants some?' Tsuruya entered with a bowl of reheated curry, somehow looking even more evil then before. 'Kyon, would you like to try some?' He softly took the spoon from her, examining the contents upon it-

'I... don't think any of us want that-'

-Then turned quickly and shoved it in Koizumi's protesting mouth.

'Urk!' The reaction was immediate and volatile, Koizumi turned a sickly green and leapt to his feet, rushing off.

Over all it had been a fun day spent with friends, Kyon turned in to sleep.

_December 30th: _

The entirety of the SOS Brigade sat in his living room. Haruhi had called an emergency new year's party.

'Good news, I've found some of Sasuke's curry left over! Who wants some?' Tsuruya entered with a bowl of reheated curry, somehow looking even more evil then before. 'Kyon, would you like to try some?' He softly took the spoon from her, examining the contents upon it-

'I... don't think any of us want that-'

-Then turned quickly and shoved it in Koizumi's protesting mouth.

'Urk!' The reaction was immediate and volatile, Koizumi turned a sickly green and leapt to his feet, rushing off.

'Was that... OK?' Mikuru wondered, looking at the Esper's vanishing form.  
'It's fine.' Kyon assured them, a content smile on his face. You're all here... _Everything's_ _fine...'_

'Ok, that's enough of that!'  
Kyon fell to one side, registering a stinging pain to his cheek, Haruhi stood before him, having just slapped him straight across the face. 'Wake up, Kyon! We'll take this thing down!'  
Nyarlathotep scoffed at her bold statement.  
'How dare you act so almighty! You would challenge me, God's right hand? So be it...'  
A flurry of pages in the frigid winds as he held the Necronomicon out, one of his masks moving to hover just above it.  
'Don't let me down, my dear Brigade!'  
He slammed the book shut, crushing the mask and darkness spilled forth from the pages like a flood of ink. A heavenly choir echoed as darkness became light, angelic wings unfurled on the form of the Archangel Lucifer.  
'Now, attack, Morning Star!' he called out.

The archangel smirked, body glowing with a bright golden light.  
'I am detecting high levels of energy. Prepare for an explosion.' Nagato warned them.

Both sides had taken tremendous injuries over the course of their battle, but both sides were capable of healing said injuries, so the battle dragged on for a long while. Nyarlathotep was growing impatient with these Humans, he had shuffled through his vast array of masks, from angels to demons, to things beyond human comprehension. This battle should have been over! It should have been over a thousand times by now! His Master gave him mixed instructions, both at the joy of seeing his servant again, and the sorrow of not wanting the SOS brigade to die. Nyarlathotep was left at an impasse and was restricted from using his full power. It was time for a change of tactics!

'Eh?!' Koizumi froze as one of the masks vanished, appearing instead on Koizumi's face. He felt his body seize up.  
'Where the hell are you going?!' Haruhi yelled as the Esper ran to Nyarlathotep's side.  
'He is being manipulated.' Nagato sensed.  
'I... can't... stop...' Every word was an effort for the Esper as he fought against the alien influences controlling his body, he could see the threads of darkness around his limbs, like the threads of a puppet. One arm raised up, Apollo mimicking his actions. 'I'm... sorry, guys!'  
He snapped his fingers and hellfire rained down the brigade.

'We need to get that mask off him!' Tsuruya noted, Durga dodging the fireballs sent at her and punching Koizumi clearly in the jaw, the mask took the brunt of the blow and shattered, freeing him. 'Yeah! What you gonna do now?!' She demanded. Masks appeared on her face and Asahina's

'Uh-oh.'

'Stop.' Kyon ordered, looking Nyarlathotep right in the eyes. 'I said _Stop!'_

The masks shattered and Nyarlathotep was thrown to the ground by some unseen force. Clutching a wound in his chest, Nyarlathotep looked up weakly, his own mask broken to pieces, revealing Kyon's face beneath, but... twisted by malice. Just one more thing for Haruhi to have nightmares about.

The eclipse over the skies finally ended, sunlight reaching down and life sprung forth from the world once again. Confused Espers, audience members, and anyone who had been erased or _melted_ woke up from their unconscious states, looking around as the erased world returned. None knew what had transpired.  
'I...' The Crawling Chaos picked the Necronomicon from the floor, his shattered masks fading. 'I admit my defeat, Master. You may return to your world, this one will soon dissapear- it's purpose exhausted.'

'Are you alright?' Kyon could hear the others whispering as he spoke.  
'I have some thinking to do. But I shall join you for a forthcoming celebration before returning home. Jealousy consumed me when I saw Haruhi Suzumiya, your new catalyst, but I am fine now.' He gave a refreshing smile, looking up and feeling the sunlight on his face.

Kyon decided it would be fine for the brigade to suffer some... accidental amnesia about the whole thing- it would be more fun for his game that way. It would also be good for the Janus Mirror to... accidentally dissapear.

_January 1st:_

_-Evening- _

The new year's party was being held at his house for some reason he didn't care about. His sister seemed thrilled. It was strange, three years ago she had been an only child, _"Kyon"_ had never been...  
_Don't you usually have a party on new year's eve? But we were busy that day..._  
'...Master.'  
'Stop calling me that in public, Sasuke. The others will wonder.' He hissed from the corner of his mouth.

'I-I'm sorry.' Sasuke immediatly became submissive again. 'I'll be returning home soon. Alone again.' Kyon pulled Sasuke to one side.

'The normal human lifespan is about 80 years average. That's it. Barely the blink of an eye. I'll be home again before you realise it.'  
'T-thank you...'

Admittedly, there was an akward moment when Haruhi walked in on Sasuke hugging Kyon. Tightly. Around the waist. But immediatly- almost unaturally fast- a bolt of inspiration struck her.  
'Oh my God!'

_More literal than she'll ever know... _

'Costume party!' She hurried back, carrying a bag that _hadn't_ been there a second ago. 'Mikuru! Guess what I have for you!'  
'Nooooo!'  
Sasuke was left trying to ignore the acrid, bitter taste of reality having gone on the wobble so close to him. 'Pervert...'  
Kyon looked at him, smirking. 'Are you going to stop me?'  
'No, Master...'  
'Good, because those snowmen were not funny. Now, you wouldn't want to miss our new Catwoman.'

'...? A cat-girl hybrid?'  
'Something like that.'

Mikuru sat in a leather Catwoman costume, seemingly on the verge of tears.  
_I'm in heaven! Someone give her a saucer of milk! _  
No-one at the table seemed to question where Haruhi had gotten the costume from.  
_... And all is well with the world..._

'I made cake!' Sasuke struggled in with a large, three tier cake, complete with icing and frosting.  
_Why is he wearing his pharaoh outfit?!_ _That isn't doing anything for me!_  
'Ooo!' Tsuruya seemed excited. 'Is this going to be as tasty as the curry?'  
A visible shudder went amongst the ranks of the brigade at the memory. Kyon watched with a building sense of dread as his sister took a tiny bite of her slice. 'It's... It's delicious!'  
'It can't be...' Koizumi took his own bite, followed by another. 'It is... It's great! Wait... I-I didn't pass out already, did I? I'm not dreaming, right?'

'See! I can master human culinary tastes!' Sasuke stated proudly, drawing a curious look from those gathered. 'Um... Then again, this was my fifth attempt.'

The night was filled with revelry and laughter.

_January 15th: _

'... They had better find some way to comepensate us for the new year's eve concert flop!' Haruhi thumped a fist against the desk in the clubroom. 'I mean, c'mon, the power went out in the middle of the gig! It's not fun stumbling around in the dark and silence! Which is why...'  
Haruhi had a _dangerous_ look in her eye.

'... Kyon is going to go around the school and get _every _student to sign a petition for a new SOS concert!'  
'What?! I don't wanna!'  
_Heh... Liar... You're such a great catalyst for madness, Haruhi..._

In Haruhi's dreams, the room was a vast, high ceilinged chamber, pure white with soft light trickling in through the tall, narrow windows. The entire area had a cloudy haze about it, making Haruhi feel sleepy still. At the opposite end of the room was a large, regal throne. Empty. To the right of it was a soft, plush white sofa, a stack of books on one cushion and the floor next to it. In sharp contrast to the white aesthetic of the room, a black shadow occupied the other seat, reading a book that rested in their lap.  
'...?' He looked to her, a pallid mask on his face, golden eyes looking her over. 'Excuse me, do you have any business here?' He closed the book, placing it aside. 'As you can see, my Master is currently away. If your business with him is not urgent, I regret to ask that you must come back late-' he leaned forwards, squinting slightly. 'Oh, it's you. Um, my apologies for what transpired before, but... It's my job. I've been lonely for so long, just here with my books.'  
He saw Haruhi's look of confusion.

'You don't remember me, do you? _Non c'est possible? _Ah, such is the whim of my Master. I bid you good day, Haruhi Suzumiya. Have fun with Kyon. Make his life hell for me.'  
The cloudy fog descended upon them both, leaving Haruhi plotting what to do tomorrow...

_**So... The SOS Brigade defeats me; God's right hand. An interesting bunch they are; their spoiled brat of a leader, the alien humanoid developing human emotions, the future girl whose "Moe Girl" is totally-not-fake, the gay psionic mage... Only people you could love, Master. What tale you write next is up to you... Wether the end of this story leads to happiness or oblivion rests on you alone. Have fun with Haruhi.**_


End file.
